Pickups
Pickups 'are ingame content for the player to run near and gather. There are many kinds. They give the player needed sustainability without making the player purchase anything. Many of them are shared with all team mates, but some are not. Artifacts will often affect the pickups. Lootables Lootables are containers found in room chunks that can be destroyed (by bullets or a melee attack) or opened (with the interact key, default "X") and will dispense pickups. Crates, Chests, Canisters, and permanent sawmen corpses will all show up when equipped with the warframe Loot Radar mods or loot display artifact. Grineer Sawmen corpses only appear when the ship is undergoing the self-destruction environmental hazard. (Refer to Missions for more info on Environmental Hazards.) Humorously enough, dead Grineer Sawmen appear on all ships afflicted with the self destruct hazard, regardless of the faction already present, be it Corpus or Infested. Lockers can be locked or unlocked. Green unlocked lockers can be opened through interaction. It is currently impossible to open red locked lockers. Canaster.png|Canister Lockers, Corpus.png|Corpus Lockers Chest.png|Chest Crate.png|Crate Lockers, Grineer.png|Grineer Lockers Lootable corps.png|Lootable Corpse Warframe canister egg.jpg|Canister in Easter Update 2013-04-03_00003.jpg|Burnt Corpse container Ammunition Lootables as well as dispatched enemies all have a chance to drop ammunition packs. Packs are dropped for every player in a mission, ammo is shared between players just like health/energy/affinity orbs. The ammo type is indicated based on the colour of the pack. The quantity of ammunition received by a player depends on the type of weapon used as well as the weapon itself. There are four kinds of ammo for weapons: ' Pistol: This will refill 10-20 rounds or ammo for any pistol. Pistol Scavenger doubles the amount in a pickup. This seems to be the most common ammo drop. ---- ' Shotgun: ' This will refill 10-20 rounds of any shotgun ammo. Shotgun Scavenger Artifact doubles the amount in a pickup. This and rifle ammo seem to drop equally frequently but less frequently than pistol. ---- ' Rifle: ' This will refill 10-20 rounds of any Rifle ammo. Rifle Scavenger Artifact doubles the amount in a pickup. This and shotgun ammo seem to drop equally frequaently and less than pistol. ---- ' Sniper: ' This will refill 10 rounds of Sniper ammo. Sniper Scavenger Artifact doubles the amount in a pickup. This ammo seems to be the least common drop. Sustains Sustains help players continue fighting in top condition with maximum damage output. They are dropped and shared between every ally in the mission. ' Energy: ' This will refill 25 (50 if dropped from lootables) energy for any warframe that comes into contact. These are dropped by lootables and dispatched enemies at chance. They are dropped with significant frequency compared to the other sustain orbs. ---- ' ' Heal: This will refill 25 health for any warframe that comes into contact. They are droped by lootables and dispatched enemies at chance. They are dropped at a much rarer frequency. Miscellaneous Affinity orbs drop with lootables about 50% of the time, granting the player 100 affinity points for the current warframe as well as any weapons equipped. However at mid-late levels, the addition is negligible. This orb also bears the same appearance as blueprints from a boss drop. Be sure to pick it up after a boss fight. They are shared amongst all allies participating in the mission. ---- Modifications, or artifact modules as dubbed ingame, are dropped less than 10% of the time. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies while a mod drop is guaranteed from boss kills. Higher level missions tend to drop higher level mods. A blue sparkling like effect will appear when any mod is dropped. But when a player has picked up a mod and at least one teammate has not, the mod itself will dissappear leaving the blue sparkling effect behind. It is common for players to mark a mod drop with a waypoint (default "G"). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module," marking the definite presence of a mod. ---- Resources are dispensed by lootables and enemies. The drop rate varies by the type of resource; however compared to other drops, resource drops are more uncommon. They are dropped for every ally in the mission and the quantity of resource gained varies for each player. However, the type of resource gained is constant per drop. There has been a new appearance for the drops as of Update 7.7 Unlike other resources, which appear as a block of "volcanic rock" as shown in the image, Gallium, Ferrite, and Circuits each have a unique apperance, being a glowing white rock, a gray rock and a sheet of metal respectively, which may make them slightly harder to notice. Warframe Gallium edited.png|Gallium Warframe Ferrite edited.png|Ferrite WarframePublic0004.png|Circuits ---- Credits are dropped by lootables and enemies with nearly a 100% rate. The quantity changes often, generally 1-50 credits. Once any teammates comes into proximity with and picks up the credits, the credits themselves will vanish from view for all allies. The full sum of credits picked up is then distributed equally amongst all players. A green credit pickup is worth 100 credits. Category:Mechanics